This invention relates to a method for removing a tube from a tubesheet and, more particularly, to such a method in which the tube is forced outwardly from an opening extending through the tubesheet.
A great majority of heat exchangers in use today feature the use of one or more tubesheets having a plurality of openings extending therethrough which receive heat exchange tubes for the passage of heat exchange fluid, such as water, through the tubes in order to pick up heat from a surrounding medium such as steam or the like. In this type of equipment, it is frequently necessary to remove the tubes from the openings for the purpose of replacing or repairing the tubes. Since the tubes are usually tightly secured in these holes by various techniques such as explosive forming, rolling, or the like, relatively large forces are required to remove the tubes from the openings.
However, it is extremely difficult to apply the forces necessary to remove the tubes without damaging the tubes or the tubesheet. According to most of the techniques in use today, the tubes are pulled from the tubesheet in a manner which damages the tubes to an extent that they are unfit for further use and, in addition, often damages the tubesheet requiring costly repairs.